


two stars

by helsinkibaby



Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Nick helps out a very special someone.





	two stars

**Author's Note:**

> For Dwayne prides prompt list - I’ve missed a few days! 
> 
> 13 “I can’t reach the top of the tree!”

“Daddy!” 

The word is uttered in a crotchety tone that reminds Nick strongly of Gibbs in a bad mood and is accompanied by what sounds like the stomp of a teeny tiny foot. Before he turns, Nick schools his face into a mask of concern, all ready to hide the smile that is sure to come. Sure enough, his lips twitch when he sees exactly what he’d expected to see - his four year old daughter staring up at him, lower lip stuck out, face scrunched up in a frown, her arms crossed over her chest. “I can’t reach the top of the tree!” she complains and Nick nods seriously, knowing what a serious matter this is. 

“Well then, estrellita, let’s see what we can do about that,” he says, scooping her up easily in one arm, grinning as she squeals with delight. She clutches the star for the top of the tree and he makes an aeroplane sound as he zooms her closer to the top, lets her place it and then makes a big show of “helping” her to straighten and secure it. Not that she puts up too much of a fight with that - Mari may have his stubborn streak but she’s fifty percent Ellie too and a crooked star would drive her to distraction. 

When he places her back on the ground, she looks at something behind him. “Mommy, look what I did!” she says, pride beaming from her face. Glancing over his shoulder, he sees Ellie standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame and damn if there aren’t tears in her eyes. 

“I saw,” she says, her smile bright but she’s not fooling Nick for a second. 

“Hey, Mari, you go look in that box of ornaments, see how many Santas you can find to hang on the tree.” Mari doesn’t need to be told twice, is off at a canter and Nick’s crossing the room to stand beside Ellie, sliding his arm around her shoulders. “You ok?” he asks, enjoying the way she snuggles into him, both her arms going around his waist. 

“You’re so good with her,” she says, not answering his question. Before he can call her on it though, she continues, “And I’m also wondering how we’ll cope next year when you have one in each arm.” 

It takes a second for the words to register, another couple for him to realise what they mean. When he does, his jaw drops and he’s actually speechless. She giggles and the sound grounds him, has him reaching his hand out to cover her stomach. “Yeah?” he asks softly and she nods, bites her lip. 

“Merry Christmas, Nick,” she murmurs as he leans down and kisses her. Not for long though, because Mari appears beside them, tugs at his sweater to get his attention. “Daddy, I got two!” she says, a Santa in each hand and Nick grins as he hoists her up, one handed, onto his hip, his other arm still around Ellie. 

“Yeah,” he says. “So do I.”


End file.
